Head in My Hands
by Prinzessin
Summary: Hunter's secret is revealed. How will the others react? And what happens from here? (SLASH)
1. Intervention

_Disclaimers: I don't own them, but I wish I did.  The title "Head in My Hands" comes from a song by Reamonn.  They're an *awesome* German band with a Irish lead singer (the songs are all in English).  I so recommend that you check them out!_

**_A/N:_**_  I got the idea of 'Hunter with many, many secrets' from Gem of a Day.  This chapter is set just after Boxing Bop a Roo.  _

_Yes, this is another slash story.  I'm just not telling (yet) the pairing(s).  _

Head in My Hands

Chapter 1: Intervention

It had been obvious to everyone that there was something bothering Hunter.  But every time someone asked, he'd pointedly say he was fine and that there was nothing to talk about.  And when the other four and Sensei asked Blake, he simply referred them to Hunter.  Shane, Tori, Dustin, Cam and Sensei let this go on for quite a while, but when it appeared that things were not improving, they took it upon themselves to do a sort of intervention.  

"I don't know about this…" Tori said, wringing her hands together.  

She looked around the main room to Ninja Ops, and everything appeared normal.  Except that the three Wind rangers were in civilian clothes.  Cam glanced over his shoulder to see that his father was monitoring things.  

"He hasn't left us any choice, Tor.  Something's eating at him and it's beginning to affect his performance out there," Shane replied, blindly pointing away from them.

"I just feel bad.  This is all so…"

"Underhanded.  Sneaky…" Dustin listed, but stopped when Shane glared at him.

"Not helping, bro."

"What if it's a family thing?  What if Hunter and Blake have been over it and it's just something that Hunter needs to work out himself?"

"Too many 'what ifs' for my taste."

"Well, I can hear our guest of honor and his little bro," Dustin noted, taking Shane's and Tori's attention from the conversation to the entryway.

Blake was in the room first, with Hunter a step behind.  

"Did we miss something?" Blake quipped, smiling nervously.

And Hunter's eyes narrowed, darting across the line that the four were standing in.  From Cam to Dustin to Tori and then to Shane.  And the look from Tori to Shane crossed into a glare.

"We definitely did bro," Hunter answered, a hand going to his brother's shoulder.  

"What is it?" Blake asked Hunter when he turned to see the angry look in his brother's eye.

"Ask them.  I just know they're up to something."

"Will you both please come in and sit with us?" Tori pleaded, knowing that someone had to say something or else both brothers would turn and leave.

"What's this about?" Blake asked, his arms crossing his chest.

"This would be easier and more comfortable if we were all sitting.  This needs not to be confrontational," Sensei said.

Both Thunders nodded, coming into the room.  They sat together, with Shane on Hunter's other side and Tori on Blake's.  

"Hunter, we're worried about you," Tori declared when they were all seated.

"No need.  I'm fine."

"You're not.  It's obvious to all of us.  And it's beginning to affect your performance in battle," she replied gently.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Playing dumb isn't your forte, man," Shane commented.

Hunter was about to say something when he felt Blake lightly touch his arm.  Casting a glare to Shane, he turned to see Blake looking apologetic.  And Hunter knew the next statement wasn't going to be good.

"They have a point.  Bro, I'll keep your secret forever, you know that.  It's yours.  But I'm not losing you over it, either."

Blake flinched when he saw the look in Hunter's eyes.  There were so many emotions swirling around, and none of them good.  Hunter pulled his arm away, jumping to his feet.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" 

"I didn't Hunter, I swear… but…"

"And now you're ganging up on me.  I so don't need this.  I'm outta here," Hunter yelled.  Storming to the entryway, he paused and turned.  "Just stay away from me, all of you."

"All of you," he repeated, glaring at Blake.

And that was the last they saw of Hunter Bradley for a few days. 


	2. Breakdown

_Disclaimers: I don't own them, but I wish I did. The title "Head in My Hands" comes from a song by Reamonn._

Chapter 2: Breakdown

Blake stared wide-eyed after his brother, trying to figure out what happened.  Hunter believed that he was in this with the other Rangers.  No matter how much he wanted to go after his brother, he knew Hunter needed some time and space to cool off.  They'd talk later.  Tori's touch shook him from his thoughts and he suddenly became aware of just how angry he was with the rest of the people in the room.

"How could you?!" Blake finally exclaimed, jumping away from Tori.

"We…" Tori began, tears welling in her eyes.

"Turns out Hunter was right.  We should've taken off when we had the chance.  Gone away and stayed away.  At least with Lothor we know what to expect.  We thought we had friends, not people that would turn on us the first available second."

"We didn't turn on you!" Tori broke in.  "We did this because we're worried."

"Hunter's secret is his own.  You have no right to force it out of him."

"As the leader…" Shane began.

"Hunter is the leader of the Thunders.  Not you," Blake shot.

Shane and Blake stared each other down, neither backing off until Dustin forcibly pushed them apart.  

"Dudes, this isn't helping."

"Blake, we're sorry.  We only meant well," Tori pleaded.

Shane had stepped away toward Sensei, asking him softly, "You think we need a new crimson Ranger?"

"No," Blake snapped when he overheard Shane's question.  "And how would you do that anyway?  You'd need Hunter's morpher and he'd never give it up."

"We could take it from him."

"But we wouldn't," Dustin chimed in.

"Even if you wanted to, you'd take it from him over his dead body.  And the second you tried, I'd take you apart myself.  It's a moot point anyway, you didn't give it to him, so it isn't yours to take away."

"Blake has a point.  His and Hunter's morphers belong to the Thunder Academy, not us.  We cannot take them.  Besides, we already have a crimson Ranger who is more than capable.  We must merely give him some time and space."

"Yes, Sensei," Shane muttered unhappily.

"I'm going home, I just hope Hunter's there," Blake announced, leaving.

Tori, Dustin and Cam joined Shane and Sensei by the computer.

"How bad do you think we screwed up?" Tori asked.

"Really, really bad," Dustin said sadly.

"And we have to start with the trust thing from square one," Cam added, glaring at Shane.  "You had to make things worse, didn't you?"

"It's my team…" Shane began.

"Both Thunders seem to think otherwise," Cam interrupted.

"Guys!  Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help the situation either," Tori said.

"So, now what do we do?" Dustin asked, turning to Sensei.

"Nothing.  Hunter will come to us when he's ready."

"Here's hoping it's sometime soon," Shane muttered, earning a glare from the others.

---

Blake walked into a silent apartment, no answer to the repeated calls for Hunter.  In Hunter's bedroom, he noticed a few dresser drawers open.  He went into the kitchen to find a piece of paper on the usually bare table.  He picked it up and read the short note aloud to himself.

_Dear Blake,_

_I'm outta here for a few days.  I need some time to myself without the rest of them cornering me.  Why can't they leave well enough alone?  I'm sorry._

_Hunter_

_PS.  I figure __Cam__ can find me if I'm needed, so just call and you know I'll be there.  And I've got the cell too._

Blake stared at the note for a moment, absorbing the fact that his brother had just taken off and left him alone.  But he realized that if Hunter had stayed, the others were certain to bother him before he was ready to deal with it all.

"Just wanted to let you know that Hunter's gone for a few days.  He said to call him if we need him," Blake said when he called into Ops.

"You ok alone?" Cam asked sincerely.

"I'd be better if my brother didn't feel that he needed to leave to get the space he needed, " Blake snapped.  "But I'll be fine.  Needless to say, I won't be by for training until Hunter gets back."

There was a slight pause before Cam replied.  "Understood.  Let us know if you need anything."

"Yeah."

Once that was finished, Blake went took a hot shower before changing into a pair of navy sweatpants and one of Hunter's old baseball style shirts.  He went into Hunter's room, picking it up and putting things back where they belong.  He sat on his brother's bed, taking the picture that was on the nightstand into his hands.  He felt his eyes moisten when saw it, when he saw how happy Hunter seemed.  It was only a few months old, just before their Academy got taken.

And Blake suddenly realized just how much stress Hunter had been under to begin with, and then he felt the need to harbor the secret that he'd been carrying for a while.  Blake curled up in Hunter's bed, falling into a sound sleep hoping that his brother would be back sooner rather than later.


	3. Crimson's Return

_Disclaimers: Still don't own them._

_A/N: This isn't my favorite chapter, but I was really stuck between 2 and 4 (it's already mostly done) and I needed to bridge the gap.  Let me know if it's horrible and how I can make it better.  I just wanted to get on with the story since I really do like the idea.  And it does get better, I promise!  And trust me, Hunter has one hell of a secret!_

Chapter 3: Crimson's Return

Blake woke early the next day.  He sat up and looked around, and for a moment he wondered why he was in Hunter's bed.  But then he remembered what happened the day before.  He stayed home all day, just in case Hunter called or came back.  But when night came, he was worried.  It wasn't like Hunter to disappear and not say a word while he was gone.  To distract himself, he got on the Internet and began checking out race sites and other motocross things.  His heart jumped a bit when the 'You have a new Email message' signal popped up, saying that it was from Hunter.  He immediately opened it, happy to see that it was at least long.

_Hey Blake,_

_Just wanted to write and let you know that I'm still alive.  Just wanted to make sure you knew that.  And that I'll never try that again!  Promise.  _

_Still not exactly sure on my timetable.  I'm thinking tomorrow, sometime toward late afternoon/evening.  I don't want to be away for too long.  I miss my baby brother.  Anyway, I checked out a bike shop here and found some cool gear.  I got you something.  It's kinda cool.   And it's navy blue, bonus, huh?_

_I'm really sorry I freaked on you yesterday.  I know you'd never set me up like that.  You'd at least warn me that they were up to something, if you'd known.  I was just totally unprepared and caught off-guard.  But that's no excuse for the way I treated you.  For now, all I can say is that I'm really, really sorry.  I'll try to make it up to you when I get back._

_I've got the cell.  And go to __Cam__ if you need anything.  Like a stable shoulder to lean on.  I've recently become aware of just how unstable I've been.  And how horrible a big brother I've been.  I'll tell when I get back, I promise._

_Dude,__ and the place better not be a mess when I get back._

_Hunter_

Blake had to smile at the end.  The fact that it *wasn't* like Hunter to say that made him laugh.  But it ended up being an anguished laugh as he realized all that Hunter had written.  And his first thought after was to make sure Hunter knew that he was a great brother as far as Blake was concerned.  

Blake curled up again in Hunter's bed, falling into an uneasy sleep.  He went about getting himself cleaned up and then went to make sure the apartment was spotless.  Then he planned on what he was going to make his big brother for dinner when he got home.  He went about his business in peace until his morpher went off around 3.

"We got an alien at the beach that's kicking the Winds around," Cam said.  "I'm trying to get Hunter on the alert, but I haven't been able to find him so far."

"I'll try the cell.  Don't worry, I'll be all cryptic, just in case."

Blake dialed the cell phone, pacing while he counted the rings.  Hunter picked up after three.

"Sorry to do this to you bro, but we got problems."

Hunter sighed.  "Where?"

"The beach."

"On my way."

Blake really wanted to talk to his brother, but knew this wasn't the time.  He morphed and joined the others.  And the three Winds looked like they got their butts whooped big time.  Cam arrived just after Blake and they attacked.

"Looks like I've got you right where I want you," the alien taunted, his gaze falling on the five prone Rangers.

"Did you forget about me?" someone quipped from behind the alien.

The alien turned, and everyone watched as Hunter strode out from behind a boulder.  His blaster was aimed right at the alien and he fired, catching the alien in the middle.

"Where'd you come from?" the alien cried, going down.

Hunter ran to check on his brother, who was already to his feet.  

"You ok, bro?" he asked, noting that Blake was still a bit wobbly.

"Much better now," Blake replied.  "Uh-oh, ugly's on his feet again."

"Let's combine and get this over with," Hunter suggested.

They combined for the Thunder Blaster and destroyed the alien as the other four Rangers watched.  When it was done, Cam put a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Welcome back," he said.  

Hunter nodded but remained silent.  His shoulders sagged a bit when he watched the alien grow.  The Zords were called for and the fight resumed.  It took the Hurricane Zord to defeat the alien.  The three Winds and Cam went straight back to Ops while Blake and Hunter stayed at the beach.  They powered down back into civilian clothes and Blake immediately embraced Hunter.

"Are you back?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I'm back.  You caught me just after I'd gotten on the bus.  I had to wait for the next stop to morph and take "Ninja Express" back," Hunter explained.

"Where's your stuff?"

Hunter pointed to the boulder.  Blake grabbed the crimson backpack while Hunter took the other plastic bag.  On their way home, Blake kept the conversation light by asking about the motocross stuff that Hunter had looked at and what his brother had for him.  

In the apartment, Hunter was impressed to see that it was spotless.  And that included his own room.  Blake explained what had happened after Hunter left Ops, and what he'd done in the time that he was alone.

"I really am sorry Blake," Hunter apologized for the zillionth time.

"Don't be.  You had every right to freak.  You were blindsided."

"It doesn't excuse…" 

"Yeah, it does.  Listen, Hunter, I don't blame you for your reaction.  So stop blaming yourself."

"I just feel…" Hunter began but didn't finish on his own accord.

"Yeah, I know.  You're gonna have to tell them sooner or later.  And the sooner you do, the sooner we all deal and move on."

"You make it sound so easy."

"We both know it won't be.  Just remember, you're never alone."

"I'll tell them soon, bro.  Soon."


	4. Secret Revealed

__

Standard disclaimer.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really, really do appreciate them, esp. after the last chapter. I hope this makes up for it. 

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

Things improved in the time since Hunter's return. The brothers returned to training at Ops, Hunter mumbling an apology while Dustin, Tori and Cam apologized profusely. Shane mustered one, but ended at that. He didn't feel the same need as the other three. But one afternoon, about a week later, Shane went looking for Hunter. The secret needed to come out.

It was dark by the time that Shane found Hunter sitting on the ground overlooking the long-emptied track. The younger blond had his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms around them. And his white tanktop was obviously not enough to keep him warm in the cool night breeze.

"You wanna talk about it?" Shane asked, sitting next to Hunter, a hand on his shoulder.

"No."

"You want me to get Blake?"

"No."

"You wanna be alone?"

Pause.

"No."

A long silence followed, both staring over the track. Every once in a while, Shane could feel Hunter shiver. 

"You're gonna catch a cold if you stay out here much longer," Shane finally said. "You're freezing."

"Blake and Tori are at my place."

"So? You live there too, you're allowed to be there."

Hunter cast Shane a look and Shane saw hurt and confusion in it. And suddenly Shane felt really dumb. Hunter was trying to give his brother some alone time with the girl he liked. 

"I'm gonna walk around a little before heading home," Hunter said, standing.

"I'll go with you. Your place in on my way, anyway."

They cut through the woods as a shortcut and the silence was getting to Shane. Hunter seemed lost in thought and still hadn't mentioned where he'd been or what he'd done in the few days that he was gone. And Shane decided that it was time for Hunter to spill whatever it was.

"Hunter, where were you for the past few days?"

"Shelburne."

"Why there?"

"It's close. I didn't want to go far in case I was needed."

"What'd you do there?"

"A lot of thinking, reflecting, some meditating. And some bike shopping," Hunter truthfully answered, hoping to change the subject.

"You know we just want to help? Our intentions were good."

"They say that the road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

"Touche. Good intentions plus bad execution equals disastrous results."

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

"What's gotten into you? Sarcastic *and* mean isn't like you."

Hunter wisely kept his mouth shut and ignored him while he kept walking.

"Why won't you talk to us?"

"It's not something I want to share…not yet, anyways."

Hunter kept walking, but Shane paused. And Shane's impatience with Hunter's silence was getting the better of him. He caught up to Hunter, his hand on the other's arm and turned him around.

"How bad can it be?"

Hunter closed his eyes, sighing. He didn't want to do it, he didn't want to say. But Blake was right, he needed to get it out.

"It depends."

Shane only stared back as Hunter's eyes searched his own. Shane dropped Hunter's arm and took a step back.

"Just say it, whatever it is."

"I'm in love with you."


	5. Shane's Reaction

Thanks for the reviews, it seems that *no one* saw the secret coming. And that was my plan! I've always wondered what Shane and Hunter together would be like… maybe we'll find out here. But, as always, things aren't so easy. So here it is, chapter 5. And the evilness continues…

Chapter 5: Shane's Reaction

Shane's eyes couldn't have been wider. Hunter bit his bottom lip, his head down. He was waiting for some kind of reaction from Shane. 

"What?" Shane stammered. He hadn't seen this coming.

Hunter stepped forward, standing in front of Shane. "I'm in love with you."

And Hunter had leaned in to kiss Shane, but found himself being shoved back. He hit the back of his head on a tree stump, which dazed him. He slowly stood up and dusted himself off, one hand rubbing the area of his head that had met the stump. But his eyes never left Shane, who only stood and stared at nothing.

"I'm sorry. Now you know why I didn't want to tell anyone. I never meant to hurt you."

Hunter, unable to take the silence anymore, turned sadly and left Shane standing in the middle of the woods. He walked home with dark clouds over his head. He knew he'd never get the reaction he wanted, which included Shane reciprocating the feeling. But he'd hoped for a better reaction than he got. And he was afraid it'd only get worse.

He opened the door of the apartment slowly, and entered when he didn't hear any voices. But once he caught sight of the living room, he went straight into his room without a sound. The sight of Tori and Blake making out on the couch wasn't what he needed to see.

Hunter was dozing on his bed when he heard the sound of his bedroom door open. He looked up to see Blake coming in, a silly grin on his face.

"I guess I don't need to ask how your night was," Hunter noted, smiling for the first time in a while.

Blake chuckled, then sat on the bed. "How was yours?"  
  
"Lousy. I broke down and told Shane."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"It kinda ended with me on the ground with a headache."

"What happened?"  
  
"I told him, he shoved me away, I fell, head met stump."  
  
"Concussion?"  


"Nah, I didn't hit it that hard. Nothing a few aspirin won't fix."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Not really."

"What can I do?"

"Short of changing the world, not much."

"Want me to beat up Shane?"  
  
"Nah, if the need arises, I'll do it myself."

"You never let me have any fun."

"Looks like you were having a great time on the couch."

Blake laughed, playfully smacking his brother's arm. "It's late, we should probably get some sleep. I know Sensei has a busy day for us tomorrow."

"Wonderful," Hunter replied flatly.

"It'll be ok. You won't be there alone."

"But he'll be there."

"But I will be too."

Hunter glanced over at his brother, thankful for his words and actions. Blake went into his room and Hunter soon fell asleep.


	6. From Bad to Worse

__

Standard disclaimer.

Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews!!!

Chapter 6: From Bad to Worse

Both brothers walked into Ninja Ops surprisingly early, only to find that Dustin and Tori were already there. Tori smiled when she saw Blake, but frowned when her gaze went to Hunter. And Shane and Dustin didn't even look at the two of them.

"Shane told them," Hunter whispered to Blake.

"Whatever happens, I'm here."

The brothers walked into the room silently, Blake positioned slightly in front of his brother. No one said anything despite of the uncomfortable silence, which dragged on. It wasn't until Sensei appeared with Cam that anything was said.

"Shane and Hunter, you will go into the forest while the other three work at the beach. Cam needs time to fix the computers without a lot of commotion. We will meet back here in one hour."

Hunter glanced helplessly at Blake, who returned the look. Hunter's stomach was doing flip-flops, and it wasn't butterflies. He was being forced to face Shane, the last person he even wanted to see. And the look on Shane's face said that the feeling was mutual.

Ninja Ops cleared out quickly. Although Hunter and Shane began sparring, Shane became more and more violent while Hunter just worried about protecting himself.

"We're supposed to be sparring," Hunter reminded him, then regretted the lapse in concentration when Shane's fist connected with his stomach.

"If you can't take it, leave."

"You wish."

Shane launched another attack. No matter how hard Hunter tried to block everything Shane was throwing at him, he wouldn't try to strike back harder than sparring called for. And Hunter knew Shane was determined to hurt him. And he was thankful when the beeping from their morphers called them back early to Ninja Ops.

Shane went in a few seconds before Hunter. And Hunter walked in to see everyone but Shane staring at him. Blake rushed to him while both Tori and Dustin stood.

"Shane, what did you do?" Tori screeched when she saw the Thunder walk in.

"Blake, will you please tend to your brother?" Sensei requested.

Blake nodded, taking his brother's hand and leading him to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Blake explained that they had just returned when Shane and Hunter came back. And both brothers assumed that Sensei had been watching Shane and Hunter's match and that was the reason for the recall.

Blake and Hunter reappeared a while later, finding only Tori and Dustin in the room. Both ninjas exchanged worried looks, then Dustin took a step forward.

"We just want to say we're sorry," he said, with Tori nodding.

"Last night Shane called us. He was pretty upset, but he wouldn't say why. He just said that he wanted to meet us before training and we agreed. He told us about your conversation last night, and he was freaking out and upset. I guess we just rallied around Shane, him being a Wind and all," Tori explained.

"But we missed the point. You told him and he majorly freaked on you. We shouldn't have treated you like that when you came in. And Shane…well, it's obvious he went way beyond too far."

"It's not your fault," Hunter replied, getting a look from Blake. "I knew I should've kept my mouth shut."

"It isn't your fault either. Hunter, you don't deserve what Shane did," Dustin pointed out.

"Never pegged him as a phobic," Blake said.

"He isn't. I think he's just panicking," Dustin noted with a small grin.

"Experience?" Hunter presumed, with Dustin nodding.

"Told him about a year ago. I thought he'd freak, but he was cool."

"Although he was about to freak when you told him who you were dating."

"Anyone we know?" Hunter asked.

"Me," said a voice from across the room.

The brothers looked over Dustin's shoulder to see Cam standing there, looking a little impatient.

Blake could only look between the two, while Hunter opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"You've been together for a year?" Hunter finally asked.

"More like two months. Just before Lothor attacked. Talk about bad timing," Cam answered, joining the group.

Dustin threw an arm around Cam's shoulders and squeezed gently. Cam good-naturedly rolled his eyes, although it was clear he wasn't much for PDA.

"How did we not know about this?" Blake asked.

"We don't exactly advertise," Cam answered, playing with the fingers that were on his shoulder.

"Where were you, anyway?" Dustin asked.

"With Shane and my father. I got out of there the second I could."

"Bad?" Tori asked.  
  
"My father's in lecture mode. He kept repeating the phrases 'conduct unbecoming a ninja' and 'conduct unbecoming a leader'. I think Shane's in for a long punishment."

"He deserves it…and more," Blake muttered.

"Blake," Hunter warned.

"C'mon Hunter! He does!"

"I've had enough fighting, anger and crap like that for a while. Why don't we all just go out and have fun?" Hunter replied.


End file.
